Evangelion Author
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: Rewriten. Instead of the author being sent to the Naruto world what if he was sent to the NGE world. Well chaos of course. Multicross and Shinji with two or more girls. Prologue and chapter 2 up. Dead and up for adoption.
1. prologue

Neon Genesis Evangelion:

Evangelion Author

(Need a better title)

Prologue

Stephenville, TX, A nice town to raise a family or start a new life. Unfortunately at the moment it was a hell hole. Resident Fanfiction author, DarkMagician41 AKA Jason S. Kimball, was fighting his nemeses, and old Ken Vargas, who found a way to gain author power to not only to get his bully status back with Jason but also to control the whole world with it.

"I will not allow you to take over this world ken!!!" Jason cried as he jumped from one rooftop to another.

He was wearing his usual author gear. Dark blue jeans with a black shirt that read, "Its called thinking, you should try it sometime" written in white and red, the whole thing held together with a black leather belt. His feet were protected by special black and dark grey sneakers that had steel toed boots. His whole body was covered with a red alligator type jacket that reached his ankles. His eyes were covered with a special type of miniature transition glasses that blended into his face and can take above five tons of pressure before they break.

He held two different styles of swords in his hands. In his right was a katana that has different that any blade before it. The part of the sword that cuts was two different colors, Black and White. The cutting part was as black as a moonless night, while the other side was whiter then fresh snow. His left held a European longsword which was five feet tall, eleven inches shorter then Jason's five-eleven martial arts frame. The cross was shaped like a European dragon's head with a curve on either side to allow any sword to slide off the blade and the neck was the grip/handle of the sword. The Katana, or Chaos Fang, as Jason called it, was made by crystallizing pure dark and light energies that were untainted by good or evil thought and feelings, while the longsword was created from the first dragon's fang, Taimat long before he got it.

"You took away my life you **bastard," Ken said as he swung at Jason's head with his blades, "Now I'm taking yours!!!"**

Ken's author form, while the same as Jason's, it had a more sinister feel to it. Everything he wore was a type of black of deep crimson red. His right hand had a Chinese Dadao/saber and a Mexican style bowie knife in his left. Both were blacker then a black cat at midnight during a moonless night and pulsed with evil. Each time they crossed blades the air shook and the earth trembled at the massive power the two were fighting with.

'Soon,' Ken thought, 'my plan will start and Jason will be no more.'

Bellow the fighting authors two of Ken's minions were setting something up. Keith and Logan were once friends with a love for bullying Jason around but got brainwashed by Ken to follow every one of his orders.

"Is it time yet? Logan asked as he sat behind the weapon that would spell Jason's doom.

"Wait for master's signal you dumb ass!!" Keith said to Logan while he slapped the boy behind his head.

Soon the two writers were in front of the cannon with out Jason knowing it. Both were breathing as hard as old steam locomotives, but while Jason had a worried expression on his face, Ken's face was full of evil smugness.

'Soon I will win,' Went thru the evil author's mind as he quietly gave the signal to fire.

Before the two idiots fired Jason's eyes instantly glazed over as his original family power of seeing into the future activated. In his mind he saw Keith and Logan fire the weapon at him but nothing afterwards. Knowing he had only seconds before it fired he raced towards Ken as the weapon charged up to fire following his every movement. He grabbed Ken by his arms just as the weapon fired a black bolt of energy.

The bolt of energy hit both authors making them scream in agony. They separated from each other with half of the bolt on each of them. Soon their bodies transformed into energy, each one a mixture of different colors, before another bolt of energy fired from the weapon into the sky forming a vortex. Soon the two balls of energy, purple, gold, and crimson for Jason and pure black for ken, shot towards the vortex which closed with a defining boom.

"Uh, oh," Keith and Logan said as they saw that they fired on their boss.

They tried to get the heck out of dodge but didn't make it. The reason why was because all of Jason's friends and family were behind the duo before they could even get out of the starting gates. What happened next is not something that should be read or seen so we'll just follow Jason and Ken thru the portal. In the portal the two balls of energy got separated by a fork in the road forcing the ball of energy with Jason's soul go to the right and Ken's to the left.

Soon the end of the portal was in sight and the ball was spit out into the air towards the nation of Japan. It flew over the land looking for the perfect vessel. After a few hours searching it found what it was looking for. In the belly of a pregnant reddish brown haired and green eyed woman was its new body with out a soul. It saw that it had to hurry because the woman was going to give birth in an hour or two. It raced over to her invisible to everyone and merged with the life she was carrying in her womb.

A few minutes later she started to have her contraction and with her husband raced towards the hospital. As she was being admitted in, the soul of Jason Kimball began merging with the baby. Inside the newborn's mind Jason looked around as he lifted himself from the floor groaning in pain.

"Where the heck am I?" he asked as he looked around.

Before he could regain his bearings he began screaming in pain. Gritting his teeth and fighting thru the pain he summoned a mirror and looked at him self in horror.

"Oh, my god."

In the mirror he saw his body slowly being turned into energy, quickly coming to the conclusion that he was being absorbed somehow he began trying to save a least a piece of himself if he could. First he created a crystal to cold his all of his powers, strengths, and abilities, from both his normal and author form. Then he copied all of his memories of his life into the crystal as well as using a piece of his soul to hold it together. Soon as he was done he sent it to where he thought his new body would be and allowed the merging process to finish but not before saying one last thing.

"I hope this next life will be interesting." Oh it will, Jason, it will.

On the outside the mother gave one final push before she heard the first sounds of a baby crying. The doctor came up with the baby in his arms and showed his to his new parents.

"Congratulations Ikari-san, it's a boy."

Yui Ikari and Gendo Ikari smiled lovingly at their new child. The small baby slowly stopped crying as he was held in his mother's arms. As they were setting the papers together that were needed to show they were parents a small purple, gold, and red light began shining in one of the newborn Shinji Ikari's closed hands. When the small light show stopped the baby opened his hands revealing a small crystal in its grip. It was light purple with a gold inverted triangle inside it and a red hazard symbol inside the triangle. Yui and Gendo could not make heads or tails of what just happened and decided to leave it be.

Three years later Yui was in a strange cockpit ready to begin testing Evangelion Unit-01 for the up coming battle with the angels. After reassuring her husband and three year old son that she would be al right they began testing. A few minuets after they testing began it all went to hell as Yui, who was in the first pilot was absorbed into the Eva with the crystallized soul she began wearing after her son was born. She would not be heard form again for twelve years, but she would not be alone.

After a while Yui woke up to a black realm still wearing the experimental plugsuit and looked around in front of her. Wondering where she was for a while before the memories of what happened raced thru her mind.

"Oh no. I'm in the Eva's core." She said softly.

Just as she was about to drift to sleep she heard something she thought she would never heard again, a person's voice, but the dirtiest one ever.

"WHERE THE (BEEP) AM I NOW?!?"

She turned around and saw a muscular, nineteen year old boy with dark brown hair, wearing a purple, gold, and red version of her plug suit with a crimson leather duster covering it. He stopped ranting when Yui said a few words that surprised him.

"Excuse me but, who are you?"

The young adult stopped ranting and slowly turned around and looked at Yui with wide dark brown eyes that went even wider when he saw her.

"Yui Ikari." He said softly but in the darkness of the Eva she heard it clearly.

"How do you know my name?" She asked politely.

The boy instantly turned around and began mumbling to himself softly with Yui not able to hear anything except words like, reincarnation, dimension, NGE, and a few others. After a few minuets she cleared her throat making the boy turn back to her with a serious look in his eyes.

"Are you Yui Ikari?" He asked.

"I thought you already knew that?" She asked him wondering who he was.

Softly cursing him self, he continued, "Did you just get thru testing a giant cybernetic humanoid robot call an Evangelion?"

Yui blinked a few times before saying, "Yes, but how did you know?"

The boy took a deep breath before saying, "My name is Jason S. Kimball. And what I'm about to tell you will blow your mind."

Soon Yui found out about Jason, what he was doing here, and why he was here. After the long story Yui was not convinced he was who he said he was but after a few demonstrations along with telling her what she knew about NERV and things related to it she was convinced. As she and Jason talked she knew that in eleven years time the greatest battle for earth would begin and her son would not be as unprepared as she thought he would be. It was only a matter of time.

Eleven years later.

Shinji was having a bad day, no not bad, very, very ugly day!!! It all began when his bastard of a father sent him a letter telling him one thing "Come" his own words or word. Then he almost got killed by some kind of monster alien thing and an upgraded atom bomb. After that he stole some batteries form a nearby auto shop to power Misato's car to go to a geofront where his father worked for some strange organization he didn't know about.

After that he found himself face to face with the ugliest robot he had ever seen before meeting up with his old man. For a while he wanted to just leave when he found out that he was not only going to be working for HIM but was forced to fight the "Angel" as they called it or else he would have used someone who should not have even be out of the hospital.

Now here he was getting his butt kicked by said angel in a robot he knew nothing about in a war he knew nothing about. He tried to defend himself but he was played with until the monster grabbed his head and use some strange needle form his hand to pierce the Eva's head thru his eye which thru the strange hair clips on his head felt like it was his own eye instead.

Soon the strange pink needle pierced the robot's head forcing him to slam into a building behind him. The pain was so great that he blacked out for a moment hoping that he would meet his mother in the after life soon. Just as he was about to fully black out someone called out to him.

"Your not giving up now, are you?!?"

Shinji looked up and could not believe what he was seeing. In front of him was a heavily athletic nineteen years old, with dark brown slightly curly hair, dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. He was wearing an extremely tight Purple, Gold and Red body suit with a blood red leather trench coat covering it.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked wearing what he wore in the Eva.

The person smirked before saying in a calm happy tone, "I'm you."

That caused Shinji to almost lose his eyes as he heard that and could not speak at all.

Shinji's supposed twin just smirked before clarifying, "Actually it's more like your past self, name's Jason S. Kimball."

Shinji could not believe what he just heard. Blinked, blinked and blinked some more before asking one thing.

"Why should I believe you, you could be the Eva for all I know."

"If you want to talk to the Eva," Jason said, "She's over there."

Jason pointed beside him and Shinji turned to see a big jaguar like cat that was mostly dark purple with a few green stripes and a horn on its forehead sleeping peacefully. The new Eva pilot could only sweatdrop before looking back at his past self.

"If you're my pest self, how in the heck did you get here?" Shinji asked strangely calm.

Jason could only sigh as he began his tale, "Do you remember a small purple crystal with a golden inverted triangle inside it and a red hazard inside that?"

Shinji could only shiver as his brain reluctantly dredged up the painful memory of his mother disappearing right before his eyes. He was so out of his he could only nod his head.

"Sorry I had to bring up the memory of your mother's disappearance but it'll get better soon just hear me out."

Again Shinji could only nod allowing Jason to continue. The older boy mentally sighed as he finished his tale.

"Well when she was absorbed into the Eva, the same Eva your in right now," Shinji shot his head up at hearing he was in the same monster that took his mother's life but Jason continued before he could speak, "the crystal was also absorbed, which was actually a crystallized piece of your soul, AKA me."

Shinji looked at his past self in disbelief and was about to voice it when Jason held his hand up saying, "Please let me finish before you go off the deep end."

The younger boy could only obey as Jason used a little bit of his magic to keep the boy silent. Soon the story teller began again.

"Just before I was fully interrogated into your body when you were born I used the last of my power to take a good sized piece of my, well our soul and used it as a kind of memory card to hold a copy of all my powers, abilities, knowledge and more in hopes that the person I became could access it in their time of need. Look where that plan ended up."

Shinji just watched as his past self, or piece of his soul he lost, which ever way you want to look at it, mentally cursed himself for not looking outside the box like his grandfather always told him to do. The quiet boy wondered something and voiced it out in what he thought would be his only time of courage.

"If you're here, is my mother here too?"

Jason just smirked as he pointed behind the smaller boy, "Why don't you look behind you?"

Before Shinji knew it he was slammed form behind and felt two soft pillows squish onto his back and a pair of slim warm arms wrapped around his chest. He looked behind his shoulders and saw his mother's short reddish brown hair and green eyes staring at his with tears falling from them.

"I'm sorry Shinji! I'm so sorry!" She cried into her son's shoulder as she squeezed the life out of him unknowingly.

Shinji could only stand there for a moment before he turned around and returned the hug his lost, not found mother was giving her. Jason watched with sad eyes, knowing that he may never do the same with his mother for a long time, maybe never if things didn't go right. Sadly Jason gave out a sharp whistle making the two look at his before they remembered what they were doing. Reluctantly they broke the hug before the Ikari matriarch glared at her son.

"While I'm glad to see you Shinji I'm disappointed in you."

This caused both teens to tilt their heads to the side and look at their mother wondering what she was talking about. Letting out a tired sigh she told her son, actually sons, what she meant.

"You never had any interest in any girl, much less any dreams about girl. Hell your worst one was a half naked girl you accidentally saw. I can do better then that!"

Before any one of the boys, and the just awaken Eva, knew what was happening a huge number of girls appeared out of nowhere, all in their birthday suits. Some were from Animes that Jason had watched before; others were from Yui's own pervertive mind. Both boys and surprisingly the Eva, who Jason knew was a girl, lasted about two seconds before they were propelled backwards into another set of girl; one's that only Jason knew.

Their was, an older version of Hotaru from Sailor Moon, Tea and the Dark Magician Girl from Yugioh, Shampoo and Kasumi from Ranma 1/2 , Shino and Kos-mos from Xenosaga, and many more, all of them nude. The only thing that Jason was glad about was that none of the girls from NGE were there, more for Shinji's wellbeing then his own. What really surprised both of them was when Yui also joined in also wearing nothing.

"STOP THIS!!!" Both boys cried out when their mother came in, "YOUR OUR MOTHER!!!"

Yui pouted before dismissing the illusion and willing her plugsuit back on. She watched as her sons and the Eva stumbled back up and glared at the pervertive woman. Said devil woman just giggled at how cute the three looked.

"As much as I would love to continue this we have an angel to kill."

Jason nodded towards his mother and turned to his new self. Shinji could only look as Jason's dark brown eyes looked into his soul.

"Shinji, brother, we only have a limited amount of time so we," He pointed to himself and Yui, "have to be quick and give you the cliff-notes version of what's happening."

Taking a deep breath Yui began "An organization, hidden deep in the shadows are acting as puppet masters hoping to force humanity into evolving again when it is not their time. Using the first two angels and our Eva they hope to force all of humanity to merge into of one body, one mind, and one soul."

Shinji was about to go berserk when Jason cut in, "Our _father_ on the other hand is hoping to separate mom from the Eva and repopulate the world after humanities destruction."

Shinji didn't understand what Jason was getting at and his face showed it. Yui, Jason, and the Eva looked at each other and rolled their eyes wondering how naïve the boy was.

"Shinji, bro, our mom is a sex-obsessed woman, who wouldn't destroy humanity to get such a woman back?"

Shinji could only blush a deep red making the other three soul wonder if the young one ever got together with a girl.

"Never mind that for now," the older of the two boys said, "Right now I need an answer from you."

"What?" Was all Shinji could ask.

"The only way we can keep humanity form dying out is for the two of us to fuse into one being. When you do you will get all of my power, abilities, knowledge and more. Unfortunately it a one time offer and you will have to work to control the powers. Some will also be seal until you have a need for it."

Shinji began thinking before asking, "What powers will I have in the beginning?"

Yui and Jason smiled at the intelligent question while the Eva, who was just bored at the moment, wondered when they will fight.

"You will have six abilities at the beginning. They are the same three I started with and they will help you more then any other."

Before the author could say more the realm they were in started to rumble and shake. Every one fell to the ground; unfortunately Jason fell on top of Yui who fell on top of the Eva cat's tail who yowled in pain lessening the time they had before the unit went berserk.

"Shinji there is no time to tell you the abilities you will get when we merge. When we merge you will know what abilities you have in your inventory and what can and cannot do. Do you except?"

Shinji took only a minuet to think before nodding his head. Jason nodded back and they shook hands activating the merger. In a bright flash of light the two half souls merged into one complete soul. Look out world there's a new hero in town!!!

Next Chapter

Shinji: "TAKE THIS YOU DEMON REJECT!!!"

Misato: "Will he be okay Ritsuko?"

Ritsuko: "He's fine but for some reason his body is changing."

Rei: "You are, different, are you not Ikari-san?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Evangelion Author**

(Need help with the title)

**Chapter 1**

**The Chaos Awakens**

The people in NERV were having a fit. Their only protection against the angel has just gone silent. The three bridge bunnies were scrambling to figure out what had gone wrong; but they could not for the life of them find out what just happened.

"Misato!!!" Ritsuko, NERV's head scientist, called out to her friend worried about the boy.

Misato gritted her teeth and softly said, "We have no choice," they started barking out orders.

"Aboard the operation, we've got to rescue the pilot!!! Eject the entry plug!!!"

"We can't!!!" Maya, one of the bridge bunnies cried out, "The units out of control!!!"

"What did you just say?!?"

Outside with the Eva and Angel, Sachiel, the third angel, limbered slowly towards the down Eva, determined to kill what holds it back and reunite with Adam. It pulled back its right arm ready to deliver a devastating haymaker right at unit 01's damaged head. Just before it threw its fist the Eva's energy pulsed three times. The angel just ignored it and threw the haymaker right at the Eva.

Just before it hit the Eva's left arm instantly healed, armor and all, before catching the offending fist just as it was meters away. Everyone watching, including the angel could not believe what they just saw. The angel reared back it other arm to try again but was also caught but the Eva.

"The Eva has been reactivated." A no name technician said in a monotone voice as every one watched the stand off.

"I don't believe it, this can't be!!!" Maya cried out again saying what was on everyone's mind.

"My god." Misato said not trusting her eyes.

"Berserker." Was the only think Ritsuko could say as she watched the Eva come back to life.

Gendo smirked under his steeple hands as his deputy commander and number one ass kisser stated the obvious. Just as he was about to mentally pat him self on the back when one of his underlings said something that cut it short.

"I'm getting a feed from the entry plug!!!"

Every one watched as a screen popped up showing Shinji still alive but a little different. His hands were in the same position as the Eva and his head was down like the Eva's. What every one heard next shook them to their cores.

"Nice try you motherfucker," Shinji said as both him and the Eva lifted their heads as one showing their faces, "But the Dark Magician is back!!!"

Before Sachiel knew what was happening he got a boot the chest throwing him backwards and onto his back. As he was getting back on his feet the Eva was all over him, fist and feet flying with precision accuracy on the level of a master martial artist. Each hit made the monster stagger and made the people in NERV cringe at the level of brutality of the once quiet and reserve kid.

"Synchronization levels have reached 87!!!" Maya said in disbelief while everyone watched the carnage.

The purple monster delivered one last roundhouse kick to the angel making it fly back, thru three buildings before being stopped by the fourth. Unit-01 raced towards the down Angel with his right fist cocked back to deliver another devastating punch. Some of the people could swear that there was a dragon like shape over the Eva's arms. The angel looked at its opponent and activated it's AT field, a barrier made up of hexagons.

"It's an AT field!!!" Ritsuko shouted out loud enough for Shinji hear over the communication system.

"No!!!" Misato started, "As long as that field is there…"

"He can't get near that angel!!!" Ritsuko finished.

The former Emo boy grunted at what he heard and back flipped the Eva away to gain some breathing room. He looked at the orange AT field growling before shouting out over the com system.

"Does this damn thing have any weapons?!?"

Maya, the only one listening, responded to the call, "Pilot Ikari!!!"

Shinji heard the woman's voice and began talking, "Who is this?"

"This is first lieutenant Maya Ibuki, pilot Ikari. There are progressive knives in your unit's shoulder wings, but you can only use it when the AT fields down."

Shinji grunted before replying, dodging Sachiel's energy nails, "Better then nothing right now!" Not really meaning the barb and promising him self to thank and apologue to her later.

Shinji concentrated on opening the shoulder wings and felt them react to his thoughts. The shoulder wings split open vertically and a knife handle tilted out of it allowing the Eva to grasp them and use them to block the energy nails from Sachiel's hands. It raced forward blocking and dodging the angel's attack waiting for the right time to finish this. One particular attack went strait for the Eva's head once again, and that was what Shinji was waiting for.

Dodging to the left he raced towards the Angel with its knife above the nail parallel to it, cutting the angel's fingers off before taking out a good sized chunk out of its shoulders. The angel roared in pain as unit-01 made a bellow the belt stab for the Eva's core with the knife in its right hand ready to end this game. Just before blade met core Sachiel's eyes glowed signaling it was going to fire its cross blast again.

The new Shinji cursed a bit before making the Eva throw its left knife behind him and crossed his arms in front of him unknowingly activating its own AT field. The energy blast pushed the Eva and its pilot backwards before it could get a good foot hold and stop moving all together. A few seconds later it stopped and the Eva lowered its arms down dropping the broken knife and picking up the other one that was sticking in the ground conveniently near by.

'Damn,' Shinji thought as he looked at the angel thru the Eva's eyes, 'I can't get close enough to destroy that core, and if I don't finish this soon I'll be put into a coma to let my body get use to the new energies I have. If not I may explode taking out all of Japan with me.'

Shinji looked at the Eva's right arm wondering what he should do before remembering what his mother told the part of his soul that was trapped in the Eva with her.

"When you fuse with my son," She had said, "You may be able to pull off one, maybe two of your special attacks before your body is forced to shut down to allow itself to be repaired."

Knowing it would be suicidal, Shinji brought the Eva's hands in front of it far enough apart to hold something then concentrated on his unsealed Ki and Reiatsu, the two main ingredients to chakra, and began mold them together. Slowly a wind started to pick up around the Eva as it stood ram rod straight. Shinji was sweating at how hard this attack he learned from a pervertive hermit was in his new body. Since he did not have that world's energy, he had to modify it so that he could create a new version of this famous attack. Soon it was finished, looking like a huge pulsing unstable ball of wind and energy; hovering betweens the Eva's hands

"REVISED RANSANGAN!!!"

Back at NERV everyone in the control center could only watch as a huge ball made up of a strange kind of energy like the AT field hovered in the Eva's hands. Gendo was more worried about what this development could do to the scenario, but it could not be help at the moment and he knew that he was going to get a good chewing out from his superiors.

Unit 01 raced towards the Angel pulling the knife out of the ground flipping it around in its left hand so that it faced the ground while pulling the arm holding the modified Ransangan back. Everyone watched as the Eva raced towards its enemy.

"That AT field is still up!!!" Ritsuko shouted as she watched the Eva get closer and closer to the angel.

Shinji just ignored her and started to pump the Eva's energy into the knife while the Ransangan quickly built up power readying itself for the attack. Shinji had the Eva slam the knife into the top part of the AT field and brought it down quickly ripping thru it like it was paper. Everyone at NERV could not believe that the progressive knife, which could not pierce thru an AT field before, just did.

"How is that possible?!?" One of the bridge bunnies asked out loud.

What happened next surprised them even more. The Eva punched thru the opening in the AT field with wind orb like it wasn't even there and hit the core. A loud, well loud doesn't come close to the horrendous sound the Ransangan was making as it keep on pushing into the core. The people in NERV had to cover their ears in hope that they did not lose their hearing. Shinji felt the core start to give and knew it was time for the final push.

"TAKE THIS YOU FUCKING DEMON REJECT!!!"

And with a mighty heave of willpower and muscle the wind drill pushed thru the front of the core and thru the angel creating a perfect hole right where the core leaving the Ransangan in the angel's belly. Shinji had the Eva's hand pull out of the angel, dripping with gore, before jumping far away from it sheathing the knife. When it landed it took a confident stance with its right hand beside its head. Shinji also had his hand the same way the Eva did and did what he use to do when he won a fight in his past life.

"Checkmate!!" He shouted as he and the Eva snapped their fingers as one just before the Angel exploded violently.

For a few seconds all of NERV was so quiet that a pin dropping would have been heard thru out the complex. Then, like turning of a switch everyone began celebrating with their first angel defeat. Up in his high horse Gendo scowled behind his folded hands knowing that the plan was going to get a major overhaul from what he had just seen.

After the Eva was brought back to NERV, Misato started looking Shinji a sweating extremely tired, over wondering if he was all right especially after the receiving the feedback form when the Angel pierced the Eva in the eye with that nail. Ritsuko was beside them watching over the workers as they pulled off the broken and ruin remains of the Eva's helmet. When they took it off they saw that not only was the Eva's arm healed but the right eye as well, leaving only the damaged helmet.

"I'm fine Misato," Shinji said trying to calm the captain down, "But right now I'm about to go to sleep."

Shinji's eyes close as he begins leaning to the left, his body shutting down for its upgrade. Misato barley had time to catch the third child before his fall and call out to Ritsuko. The faux blond rushed towards the commotion and started checking up on him while shouting orders to get a room ready in the medical center of NERV. A few hours later Ritsuko meet up with Misato who began asking questions rapid fire like before Ritsuko calmed her down.

"Misato please calm down." The faux blond said hoping to avoid a pissed Misato.

Misato resultantly took a deep breath before asking again, "Will Shinji be all right, Ritsuko?"

"Shinji just fine," Ritsuko said making the captain release her breath that she didn't know she was holding, "But for some reason his body is changing."

That made the raven haired, beer guzzling woman worried again, "Did it have something to do with the Eva?"

Ritsuko could only shrug her shoulders at that question. Misato looked back thru the window into Shinji's room hoping that the boy would be all right. The changed boy had monitors, IV, and other such medical equipment connected to his body to watch his rapidly developing body.

"How long till its over?" Was all Misato could ask as she watched to boy.

"My best guess," Ritsuko said as she shook her head, "Maybe two or three days, four days at the most."

Over the next few days Misato and others in NERV watched the boy who saved them from the Angels, for the moment, worried. Soon four days had passed as Shinji's body had finished changing and was something else. To begin with, Shinji's scrawny body changed into something a martial artist or a serious triathlon athlete might have. He also grew a few extra inches going from bellow five feet to above it by a few inches.

(Going by what I could tell of Shinji thru my NGE collector's box set and the End of Evangelion movie, just hope I'm right)

The most radical change was his right arm. On the second day Ritsuko saw that an outline was forming on Shinji's right arm. On the morning of the third day it finally finished and a picture could be seen. It as a picture of a black evil looking Chinese dragon with gold slitted eyes who's tail was at it shoulder and twisted around his arm until the head was resting in the back of Shinji's hand. If you talked to people who have been in the room they would say that they felt like the dragon was watching them.

On the morning of the fourth day, Misato looked at Shinji beside his bed in what was becoming a morning ritual for her everyday the kid was in the coma. She sighed before walking to the door to get to work. Just as she was about to open the door she heard a soft groan. She turned around quickly and watched as the boy slowly stirred and got up holding his head.

"Damn, ow, my head hurt." He said as he grasped his head with his right hand careful not to move his left arm.

"Shinji!!!" Misato cried as she glomped the boy.

The boy was hit by the attack few men can dodge if at all. As Misato squeezed Shinji began to turn blue from the pressure to his lungs, the only part of his body that wasn't hurting. Shinji tapped his attackers arm several times before she looked up to Shinji pointed to his blue face. She squeaked as she jumped of the suffocating boy who was finally able to breathe.

"Sorry Shinji." Misato said with a red hue staining her face.

Shinji coughed a few times before replying, "No problem Misato-san, but could you get someone to help me."

Misato watched as he waved his left hand over his right tattooed arm and instantly knew what he was talking about, "I'll get Ritsuko!"

Shinji sighed as he tired to calm his headache down by rubbing the bridge of his nose. After a while he looked at the hand rubbing his nose and saw that black dragon on it looking at him happily, unlike the times where it looked at people daring them to try something bad. Shinji smiled widely he began speaking to the dragon thru his thought.

'Good to see you again Dragona, my sister.'

The tattoo's eyes seemed to shine before Shinji heard a reply in his head, 'It's good to see you to Jason.'

'Actually it's Shinji right now.'

The Dragon's eyes widen as she heard this remembering the shows she had watched with Shinji in his past life.

'You don't mean…'

'Yep were in the Neon Genesis Evangelion dimension.'

Before they could talk more Ritsuko came in with a few other doctors and began examining him. Soon after about three hours of testing and other medical things the doctors left leaving Misato and Ritsuko with Shinji and his Friend.

"All right Shinji," Misato said, "What happened to you?"

Both the captain and the head scientist gave Shinji a look that they were not going to take anything but the truth from the boy. The boy just sighed before telling his tale of how his transformation came to be. From the battle between Ken and himself to when he merged with the lost part of his soul and regained some his powers Shinji told the whole tale, except that he knew what would happen in the future if he could not stop Gendo and that he knew about his mother being in the Eva as well as Dragona.

"So you telling us that you're a reincarnation of a person that could travel to different dimensions?" Misato asked in disbelief.

Seeing Shinji's nod she continued, "And you had so much power you could destroy the planet with out breaking a sweat."

Another nod, "And when you were forcefully reincarnated your past self took a piece of your soul and used it as a container to hold all of his powers until they were needed, which somehow fused with the Eva."

With yet another nod Misato held her head trying not to get a headache, "I need something to drink."

Inside his head, Shinji heard his adopted big sister say, 'Think how I feel onna.'

Ritsuko just nodded her head, knowing what how her old friend felt at the time. Finding out that a boy you thought you knew was actually different they what his records and any psychiatrist would say he should be.

"How do you think I feel?" Shinji said holding his own head, "Going from one personality to another it giving me a migraine."

After pleading with the two women to not tell his "Father" about what happened, he got his clothes and began dressing with adjacent bathroom. Unfortunately the clothes he had were a little so small for his newer, bigger frame. Thankful one of the powers he regained was his magical powers. So using a simple relatively easy transmutation spell he made the clothing just big enough to be considered decent. He tried to find a way to hide his new/old tattoo and thankfully he found out something.

'I still have my sub-space pocket?'

'I guess because it was connected to your soul it allows you to get the items you used in your past life.' Dragona replied also surprised.

'Something to experiment on later.'

After wrapping up the tattoo in the special bandages; that hide the power of Dragona and putting a glamour spell, one of his specialties, on it to make it look like skin; he walked out of the room and into the hall where Ritsuko waited for him. When Ritsuko saw him she could not believe with how much he had change form when she first saw him. After ogling at him for a few seconds she saw that the tattoo was gone.

"What happened to the???" she pointed to her own arm indicating the tattoo would be for her.

Shinji smiled and bit before raising his hand up to show the back of it and released that part of the glamour spell revealing the bandage covering Dragona's head. Ritsuko's eyes widen when she saw the bandage appearing and disappearing.

"So where's Misato-san?" Shinji asked looking up and down the hallways.

"She had to get to work." Ritsuko replied before walking to the right, "We need to renew your NERV ID card so come with me."

After getting his ID renewed Ritsuko let Shinji walk around until Misato was ready to take him to where he was going to live. For a while he just walked around trying to get the lay of the land, so to speak. Just as it was almost time for Misato to pick him up he remember that he was going to visit the blue haired girl, he could not remember her name at the moment (Haven't seen the series in over a year), that his father used as bit to lure him to pilot the Eva. Going back to the Hospital side of NERV he asked around looking for her.

"Oh you mean Rei Ayanami, right?" One cute blushing nurse asked.

"If that's her name then yes, I'm looking of her." The third child said shrugging his shoulders, mentally slapping himself for forgetting on of his favorite characters next to Asuka.

The nurse led him to Rei's room a little miffed that her flirting during the walk didn't faze him. Stopping at the door to Rei's room he thanked the nurse before opening the door.

'I hope she's alright.' He thought as he walked in.

Inside on the bed Rei laid there staring at the ceiling waiting to be released when she heard the door opened. Turning her head to the left she saw the third child walking it a little different then when she last saw him a few days ago. A light blush appeared on her pale cheeks, making her wonder what was wrong with her.

"Hi, Ayanami-san right, how are you feeling?" Shinji said with a smile.

"I'm acceptable, Pilot Ikari." She said barley blinking her red eyes.

'I forgot how restrained she was in the series and is now.' Shinji thought trying not to sweatdrop.

Rei looked Shinji up and down before asking, "You are, different, are you not?"

Shinji chuckled a bit before saying, "Well let's just say that a part of my soul had been recovered and it gave me these changes."

The two of them looked at each other in silence waiting for the other to talk. Rei was wondering what Shinji was doing here while the boy was wondering what to say.

"I wanted to see how you were doing; you were bleeding pretty severally last time we meet, if I remember." Shinji was hoping to break the silence.

"Correct." Was all the blue haired girl said.

"Well I hope you get better soon. I bet your friends hope so too."

"I do not conceder anyone my friend."

Shinji mentally slapped him self on the head for that comment, but knew that it would be as good a time as any to start helping her.

Raising a single eyebrow he asked, "Why not?"

"It is not necessary."

Outside Shinji just nodded his head while inside his mind, his inner self and Dragona, who was listening at the time, jumped up and down saying out loud, "JACKPOT!!!"

"It may not be necessary Ayanami-san but it is a part of life."

This got a small reaction out of the girl and she asked, "Why is that?"

"If we only did what was necessary we would die. Everybody has wants and needs that make they feel alive and want to keep on living."

"…What is your purpose here?" Rei asked making Shinji sweat a bit.

'Oh shit.' All three minds in Shinji thought and he was about to fight misunderstanding with misunderstanding when…

"Would Pilot Shinji Ikari contact Captain Misato Kasuragi?"

'Thank you lord,' Shinji thought before saying, "Looks like I have to find Misato-san, talk to you later Ayanami-san."

Shinji walked out of the door with Rei watching a small blush on she cheeks. As the door closed she looked up at the ceiling and began thinking.

'Why was my face heating up when Pilot Ikari came in?'

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Here's another chapter of this story. Things are already changing in this world but what more will change. I just hope I'm not going to fast thru the story line I have in my head. Any way here's another sneak peak of the next chapter!!!"

**Next Chapter**

Misato: "Welcome to your new home Shinji!!!"

Shinji: "Aw men, I thought I got rid of this curse when I was reincarnated."

Yui: "Let's get started on the AT field training."

Maya: "Oh hi Pilot Ikari."


End file.
